Son of a former Marine
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: My name is James. My dad used to be in the Marines when he died from a bombing incident. I have his military training to remember him by. I was working at the bar when a man in a suit wants me to work for the company. I don't trust them but something tells me I might be able to find out what their up to and if I can expose their true intentions.(Human OC/Xenomorph)
1. Enter James

(A/N: I don't own the Alien series but my OC James.)

(Warning: this story contains strong violence, possible blood and gore, strong foul language and possibly strong lemons with a Human and a female Xenomorph and is not suitable for readers under 18 or up. you have been warned.)

Chapter 1

(James' pov)

Date: February 18, 2013

My name is James Johnson. son of Johnathan Johnson. he was a former major of the Marines until he was killed in a bombing incident 10 years ago. I'm 24 years old and I work as a bartender for veterans who used serve in the war that my father used to own.

"Hey, James! another round over here!"

"sure thing!"

I gave the guy a another mug of vodka and he pays me the drink.

"thanks!"

"no problem."

I continued doing my job when a man in a suit with sunglasses on comes in the bar.

"sorry, sir, but this for war veterans only. if you're not a war veteran then I'm going have to ask you to leave."

"I'm looking for James Johnson."

I looked at the man with a serious look on my face.

"who's asking?"

he sees me and he smiles a bit.

"I need you come with me so we can talk."

"not until you tell me what the hell for."

"a proposition...if your interested..."

I glared at him...

"fine...but if I find something suspicious from you, conversation over."

I took my Desert eagle from my hidden compartment under the counter and put it on my gun holster on my left waist and told my assistant to take over for me. after telling my friends goodbye, me and the man walked out of the bar and went inside the limo.

the driver of the limo drove away from my bar and was driving somewhere far.

"okay...who are you and what the hell you do you want with me?"

"impatient aren't we? very well...my name is Westley. co-owner of the Weyland-Yutani company and I was wondering if you help us on getting this."

He shows me a picture of some strange black alien that has no eyes, it's head looks somewhat like a banana, bones on it's body and limbs and a long black boney tail with a blade on the tip of it's tail.

"the hell is this?"

"that is a xenomorph...they are extremely deadly and will kill without hesistation."

"and you expect to get that thing? sorry I'm a medic and field scientist. not a soldier. "

"I didn't say anything about you fighting it did I? We just want you to study it...leave the fighting for my men if we have to fight it."

"...question. how do you know me? I never met you."

"a friend of yours told me about you. said about your talents and I got to say it's quite impressive."

"why am I not surprised?"

"so...will you help us?"

"depends. is there a reason why you want that thing?"

"that's where you come in. your specialties on science will come in handy and you'll be the one to study it."

I chuckled humorlessly.

"that's going to be a big "if"." I said as I air quoted on the word "if".

"we don't even know if that thing is hostile to living beings or not."

"unfortunately...it is. killed several of my men in one night."

"heh...I'm sure it has it's reason. it could be extremely protective of it's territory and does not want anyone near it.

He frowns as if I was trying to get him make him flip his shit.

"is something wrong that's making you have this kind of attitude?"

"Oh...I don't know...my father told me not to trust your company due to your...what's the word I'm looking for...? ah yes... your reputation. anyway...enough about that. any idea where that thing may be?"

"Yes...my squad reported of sightings of it in Russia. it's a complete outbreak there... full of nests of the xenomorphs there making it their home."

"Jesus..."

"So...are you in?"

"...Yeah. but that doesn't mean I trust you."

"Fair enough."

In all my times I have in science classes I've taken I never thought I see a creature like this. this may be something worth studying but I should be careful with the company. they've done some shady things that the goverment doesn't know about and I would hate to get too involved with.

Russia, Siberia

19:21 pm

The trip to Russia was long and somewhat dull. mostly because I stayed in my quarters the whole time and didn't talked to the whole crew nor did my former friend who ratted me out to the company about my talents and my history with my father. he ended up with a broken nasty right jab from my fist. I couldn't believe he would tell the company about me. next time he's going to get a bullet to the head. that asshole...

anyway... off topic. as we got to Siberia, I was walking behind the soldiers that Westley assigned for my protection with my winter gear(black trench coat, blue sweater, blue jeans and black steeltoe boots) on with my desert eagle and knife in my pockets in case things didn't go so well for me, I began looking around and noticed that Westley wasn't lying. it's a fucking hell hole...

I heard a loud screech far off in the distance that sounded either close or far

"oh shit..." I mumbled.

The soldiers got their guns ready as we heard another screech. we waited in case they came to get us but...nothing.

we continued walking further to a camp not far from our current location. once we got there, Westley and a man were there looking at me. I walked towards Westley and the man in a somewhat bored look. I wasn't in mood for nonsense and sure wasn't in a mood for idle chit chat.

"glad you're here, James. Weyland. this is James Johnson. he'll be our field scientist in retrieving the Xenomorph."

"Nice to meet you, James. I am Weyland Bishop Yutani. pleased to meet you." he said as he extended his hand to shake it but puts his arm back when I didn't give his hand a shake.

Call me an asshole as much as you want but I still didn't trust the company nor Weyland in that matter.

"sorry, sir. he doesn't trust us."

"I understand, Westley. he'll come around."

Tsk...yeah right...I like to see that happen.

"Any idea where those Xenomorphs may be right now?" I asked rather annoyed.

"Impatient, aren't you? they'll likely be in Moscow and Petersburg. Thankfully...we're between them to make things more easier to get to their nests. the only problem...is getting capturing a live Xenomorph."

"Great..."

"And James? I suggest you stay close to my men. those things are unpredictable and god only knows what they'll do to you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I walked to my tent and sat down on my chair reading my book. I sure hope the trip is worth...


	2. Meeting the Xenomorph

Chapter 2

(James' pov)

Next day

14:55 Pm

We walked to where Weyland told us where the Xenomorphs may be. I didn't liked being with the soldiers Weyland hired but if what he said about the Xenomorphs are true then I guess I have no choice but to have them protect me. But still...who the fuck trusts these guys? ...I sure as hell don't...

We headed towards Moscow and on the way there I keep hearing loud screeching noises. High pitched.

"There it is again..." I mumbled.

The soldiers had their guns ready as I took out my desert eagle.

I looked around a bit and noticed a black figure on a roof of a house.

"The fuck is that?"

"That's the target...Stay close..."

That thing looked exactly like the one in the picture. That's fucking scary...

All of sudden I hear more screeching coming from every direction.

"Here they come!"

A horde full of Xenomorphs were coming from buildings and holes from the ground lunging at the soldiers. I had to hide because as I said before I am not much of a fighter.

The Xenomorphs were taking bullets like if the bullets were pellets and killed soldiers in unpredictable speed. one of the Xenomorphs started looking for me and I had my gun at the ready.

My arms was shaking and my breathe was getting raspy as I started panicking.

I hear one of them get closer to me and stops.

I held my breath and stayed quiet. it got closer to me and I swear it's growl as if it was telling me "I know you're there. stop hiding.".

It grabs by the throat with it's tail and starts choking me.

I tried shooting it but it swat the gun out of my hand with it's very strong boney hand.

My consiousness was slipping quick as I start feeling weaker...and weaker...until...I finally passed out. Now that could've killed me but it looked like it wanted me alive... I guess...

5 hours later.

Location: Abandoned Moscow Hospital

I wake up to find myself in a hospital that became a hive for the Xenomorphs. I get off the bed and I heard a growl behind me.

"_You're not going anywhere."_ said a female voice in my head.

I turned around and I saw another Xenomorph behind me on a ceiling.

"_You can talk?"_

_"I'm talking to you in your mind, human."_

She crawls closer to me on the ceiling and I see it's tail blade get closer to my face.

_"Whoa! Whoa! Wait I'm not an enemy. please..."_

It looked at me curiously and lands in front of me.

_"Hmm...you don't look like one of those soldiers who invade my home. What are you then?"_

_"I'm a scientist. they recruited me to capture you and study you."_

Real fucking smart, James...

It pins me to a wall as it looked at me completely pissed off.

_"Wait! Wait! Stop! I had no intention on helping them! I never trusted them! Please! I don't want to die!"_

It growled at me and throws me down the ground.

_"I do not know why but I believe you. However that doesn't mean I trust you. Until then you are wait here on what my mother decides to do with you. If you leave this room, my brothers will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"_

I gulped and nodded nervously.

It walks out of the room and I stood in the room sitting on the corner of the wall wondering...

"What the fuck did I get myself into?"

When I find that asshole Weyland, he's as good as dead.


End file.
